


Umbrella

by stellarmeadow



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: But Eddie also has Buck, Eddie Has Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: Eddie is used to being wet.He’s a fireman. It’s a hot job in heavy gear, so there’s a lot of sweating involved, not to mention the sheer amount of water it takes to put out the fires. And even when they’re not in the middle of a fire, they do things like wash fire trucks.So he’s used to being wet.But lately there’s something about being caught in the rain that still makes him feel soaked to the bone in a way getting doused on the job never does.His clothes stick to his skin in the most cloying way possible, like wet paper that you just can’t get off, no matter how hard you try. And going from being outside in the rain to an air conditioned building is like walking into a meat locker.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 166





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of 3 different prompts from hideeho and tarialdarion - thanks y'all!
> 
> Note: it's set shortly after Eddie Begins

Eddie is used to being wet.

He’s a fireman. It’s a hot job in heavy gear, so there’s a lot of sweating involved, not to mention the sheer amount of water it takes to put out the fires. And even when they’re not in the middle of a fire, they do things like wash fire trucks. 

So he’s used to being wet. 

But lately there’s something about being caught in the rain that still makes him feel soaked to the bone in a way getting doused on the job never does.

His clothes stick to his skin in the most cloying way possible, like wet paper that you just can’t get off, no matter how hard you try. And going from being outside in the rain to an air conditioned building is like walking into a meat locker. 

“It’s cold,” he says, the second the door of Buck’s apartment closes behind him. 

Buck turns away from the stove to take in Eddie’s drenched appearance. “Why are you so wet?”

“It’s raining cats and dogs out there.”

“Is it?” Buck looks out the window. “What did you do, park a mile away?”

Eddie’s pretty sure the heat of his glare would dry his clothes if it was actual heat. “A block,” Eddie said, shaking his head, then his whole body. 

Buck chuckles at that. “I always wanted a puppy,” he says, as he heads for the bathroom.

“Did you just call me a dog?”

“Shake like one….” Buck tilts his head as he hands Eddie a towel. “Yeah, nothing really rhymes with that, sorry.”

Eddie can’t help a small grin, which he hides in the towel as he dries off. “Last I checked, you were the resident golden retriever of the 118,” he calls up to Buck, who’s gone off to his bedroom.

A few seconds later, Buck is bounding down the stairs, almost exactly like said golden retriever, clothes in hand. He starts to give the clothes to Eddie, then looks a little closer. “Jesus, you’re shivering,” he says, frowning. “Come on.” He leads Eddie to the bathroom, pushing him inside. 

Buck turns on the water until steam is rising. “Take a hot shower,” he says. “I’ll get some towels and leave the clothes for you and dinner should be ready by the time you’re done.”

He closes the door behind him before Eddie can do more than smile at the way he’s clearly being taken care of. 

The water is just this side of too hot, turning his skin pink, but slowly chasing away the bone-deep chill until Eddie starts to feel human again, and his skin is getting red enough that he should probably get out. As he turns off the water, the scent of Buck’s spaghetti wafts in, making Eddie’s stomach growl.

The towels are warm, the scent of outdoor fabric softener that Eddie always associates with Buck strong enough to suggest that warmth has something to do with the towels having just been in the dryer, just in case the hot shower wasn’t enough. 

The clothes bring with them a different kind of warmth, between sweatpants that Eddie has to roll up a little and the soft, worn feeling of one of Buck’s old LAFD t-shirts. It’s like walking around in a Buck hug, and Eddie is happy to do that any day. 

Though it’s still not as good as the real thing, which greets him as he walks back into the kitchen. “You smell good,” Buck says into Eddie’s hair.

“I smell like you.”

Buck’s laugh reverberates through both of their bodies. “Well, then you smell extra good.”

Eddie rolls his eyes as he pulls back just enough to lean in again, this time for a kiss.

A few kisses later, Buck is the one to pull back. He studies Eddie’s face for a moment. “You’re okay?”

“It’s just rain,” Eddie says.

“Yeah, but….” Buck sighs. _Rain almost killed you, _he doesn’t say. At least not out loud.__

__It’s not like Eddie is going to let a little thing like being buried under some mud in a hellacious storm slow him down._ _

__Still. He wasn’t the only one affected by it._ _

__“Thanks for the towels,” Eddie says, kissing Buck again. “And the clothes.”_ _

__Buck steps back to admire Eddie’s outfit. “My shirt looks good on you.”_ _

__“You mean your name looks good on me.”_ _

__Buck shrugs like it’s the same thing and goes back into the kitchen. “Sit down,” he says. “I’ll dish up the food.”_ _

__Eddie takes a seat and lets the warmth of the kitchen drive away any lingering chill that clings to his skin for now._ _

__\--  
END_ _


End file.
